wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Underground
Yu-Gi-Oh! Underground is Dr. Eggman's Customize Movie for the Galactic Eggman Empire. Casts *Toshiya Gekko as "Kalin" *Noel Armada as the "Major of the Egg Security Commander" *Armada Gekko as "Blossom" *Lyon Gekko as the "Chaser" *Orbot as "Astro Shop Owner" *Mylene as the "Narrator" *Dr. Eggman as the "Emperor" *Hades Izanami as the "Empress" *Dark Magician Soldiers as the "Police Troopers and Sector Security agents" *Egg Pawns as the "Imperial Walkers" *Misty Gekko as "Misty Skywalker" Scenes Prologue *''"Mylene": Long Ago, When the Galaxy is still young, God have created the entire Universe. But these strange shadows erupted into the Evil Empire that threatened to rule the entire universe, until a brave King of Shinobi rises to save the world and the universe and locked the magical beings imprisoning them within the mystical treasures of Kusanagi. Now eight-thousand years later, a new prince named Kalin unlocks the secret of his Clan's ancient power and was infused with the mystical energy and was prepared to save the universe just as the brave King did eight-thousand years ago.'' Scene 1 *''"Mylene": Twelve Years , after the defeat of Yliaster, there was a young man who recently have friends, Yusei, Jack, and Crow. They spend some time together at the garage with Toby as their friend. But with the Emperor ruling over New Domino City as his Empire, The Emperor created his Duel Armada to show entertainment for kids and adults to turn their world into a Imperial Order.'' Part 1 Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created and the Eggman Empire. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, the Emperor on his Flagship was seen deploying his Imperial Walkers to capture Kalin whose real name is Toshiya the "Legendary Bandit". Kalin and Toby saw Yusei, Jack and Crow halt their Duel Runners and entered his home. Kalin asks what is going on. Jack tells Kalin to open his eyes and Crow add that he don’t have a chance in hell if he goes up against Sector Security head-on. Yusei tells him to get out of the building, Kalin replies that he has to take toby home to his sister. Jack tells him that they no longer have the same views as Kalin’s. Kalin doesn’t believe what he just heard. Yusei tells him that they’re friends and they want to save him from Sector Security. Kalin is shocked by the answer he just heard and the Imperial Walkers began to attack the building. The five manage to escape the building, only to be pursued by the Sector Security agents. Part 2 They get separated and Kalin is trapped at a dead end. A Sector Security agent appears and Kalin see the airship dubbed the "Duel Balloon" and was hoping to summon "Dark Magician Girl" that can give him the ability to fly. The agent captures "Dark Magician Girl "with "Montage Dragon" Kalin jumps at him the agent to free his "Dark Magician Girl" and caused the two struggle which makes the agent lose control of his Duel Runner. Yusei manages to find Kalin and begs him to stop. The Duel Runner hit a Wlker's Leg causing to trip and fall and both Kalin and the agent landed hardly on the ground. Only Kalin remains conscious. Kalin finds a wooden stick and was about to beat the agents in side the weakened Imperial Walker with it. But Yusei stopped him and the two friends began to fight. Crow and Jack managed to find them and all four hide inside an abandoned house. Jack says it’s only a matter of time before they’re found out. Yusei asks Jack and Crow to take care of Kalin. Part 3 Yusei goes to the Imperial Walkers and surrenders himself, saying he’s the leader of the Enforcers and was the one who attacked the Sector Security HQ. He asks to be taken in. The Major appears and tells the agents to secure the . They arrested Kalin, much to Yusei’s surprise. Yusei tried to tell the captain that they got the wrong leader in an attempt to place the blame on himself and save Kalin. The Empress understands this much and tolds Yusei that she brought Toby to his sister. The Major touches Yusei’s shoulder. Kalin saw it and thought that he betrayed Yusei. Kailn breaks down in tears and cries to "Misty Tredwell" calling for help. Yusei tried to explain himself, but Kalin is too angry to listen to his former friend. Yusei yells out Kalin's name as Sector Security takes Kalin away. In Prison, a sinister voice and asks what Kalin’s desire is. The voice also said that, to have this desire, he must become a "Imperial Signer" Kalin says that he wants vengeance and dies. Kalin says by becoming a "Imperial Signer" , he swore revenge on Yusei and that he’ll make Yusei go through the worst fears he had to endure, all through his Favorite Card, "Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord". Unkown to Kailn, the voice turned out to be Misty Skywalker along with Misty Tredwell summoning an "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Scene 2 *''"Mylene": After being released from Prison under the Emperor's orders, Kalin was relieved that Toby was safe with his sister. Misty Tredwell promises to Kalin that she will avenge his loss for his home and reunite with his younger brothers.'' Part 1 Scene 3 Category:Movies Category:Techniques